


Unsatisfied

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer gets what he deserves, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Whizzer's been teasing Marvin every morning before going to work and Marvin finally gets his revenge.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Unsatisfied

Whizzer often didn’t wear much in the kitchen. His favorite outfit when he cooked was a pair of tight shorts and nothing else except an apron. There were exceptions, though, like when Trina and Mendel and Jason were over, and Whizzer would at least throw on a shirt to make it seem like he was halfway decent, and then there were also those times when he rolled out of bed, stark naked, and threw on just an apron to cook Marvin breakfast before he left for work. 

This was one of those mornings. 

He would usually wind Marvin up—tease him, touch him, promise him he could do whatever he wanted to Whizzer after he got home from work—and he was always rewarded in the afternoons when Marvin came home, having been horny all day no thanks to Whizzer, and the sex was _great_. 

But this morning went a little differently. When Marvin came into the kitchen and saw Whizzer in nothing but an apron at the stove, he didn’t rub up against Whizzer from behind like he normally did. He stalked across the room, flipped Whizzer around so his back was against the counter, and dropped to his knees. 

Whizzer felt the breath leave his lungs. This was new. Whizzer was already half-hard just from thinking about winding Marvin up, and Marvin on his knees in front of him was sending a rush of blood to both his dick and his head. 

“Good morning,” Marvin said cheerfully, although Whizzer wasn’t sure whether he was talking to Whizzer or to Whizzer’s dick, which was steadily hardening in front of him. 

Marvin reached up and gripped Whizzer’s ass from behind, which pushed Whizzer’s hips toward him minutely, and for a moment Whizzer thought he was going to put his lips around his cock through the apron, but he just exhaled hotly on it and Whizzer squirmed.

Marvin’s hands were squeezing and kneading at his ass, slowly getting closer to Whizzer’s hole, and when Marvin _finally_ put his lips on the head of Whizzer’s cock through his apron, he pressed a dry finger to Whizzer’s puckered, sensitive hole. Whizzer jolted his hips forward at the sensation, not used to Marvin poking around down there without some sort of lube, and Marvin removed the finger.

Marvin lifted up the apron and tucked it under itself to keep it up and out of the way and he found himself face to face with Whizzer’s cock—red and weeping. He opened his mouth and let the tip rest on heavy on his tongue. Gripping the base of Whizzer’s cock with three fingers to hold it in place, he curled the tip of his tongue to massage the underside of the head. Whizzer shook under him and groaned at the sensation. When Marvin allowed the head to slip between his lips for just a moment, before pulling off and going back to just using his tongue, Whizzer nearly went weak at the knees. 

Marvin licked a long, wet stripe from the base to the tip, and Whizzer’s cock twitched and throbbed in anticipation. It was absolutely dripping with precum now, and Marvin’s mouth watered just looking at it. He collected saliva in his mouth, swishing it around until he felt the urge to spit, and then mouthed around Whizzer’s cock, getting it slick and wet before letting Whizzer push the head of his cock past his lips. Marvin took as much as he could before he made a tight seal with his lips and began bobbing his head back and forth, working his tongue in just the right way over the sensitive, bulging vein running down the shaft of Whizzer’s cock. Whizzer’s eyes rolled back in his head and he whimpered helplessly. He’d been the one to teach Marvin how to properly suck someone off, as Marvin had been married to a woman and deeply closeted at the time, and Marvin had just run with it. He’d had so much practice going down on Whizzer over the years that Whizzer was sure no one else would ever come close to being able to do what Marvin did for him in that department.

Marvin played with Whizzer’s balls for a bit before reaching down further and stroking the soft skin between his balls and his hole. Whizzer let out a high-pitched keening sound and thrust his hips, just once, but Marvin coughed and pulled off. When he slid his lips back over Whizzer’s cock, he didn’t move this time. He tapped Whizzer’s hipbone and Whizzer started fucking his mouth, his cock sliding so easily into the wet heat of Marvin’s mouth that it sent a dizzying rush to his head. 

Marvin’s finger was back, probing at his hole, and Whizzer was torn between wanting to keep fucking his mouth and wanting to push down on his finger. He spread his legs wider, hoping Marvin would get the hint, and when Marvin’s finger, dripping wet with saliva, breached the sensitive ring of muscle, he let out a breathy moan. 

Whizzer could feel a persistent heat building in his stomach, and as much as he loved the exquisite things Marvin was doing with his tongue, he had to gently push him off or he was going to come too soon. He tugged Marvin up by the collar and kissed him, tasting himself on Marvin’s tongue. Marvin’s lips were already red and swollen and Whizzer took pleasure in biting and sucking on them to make them even worse, so that when Marvin showed up to work later, everyone would know what he’d been up to that morning. 

Whizzer fumbled around in a kitchen drawer until he found a bottle of lube. They had made a habit of keeping lube somewhere in every room for this reason exactly, and Whizzer pressed it into Marvin’s hand with the soft plea, “Fingers.”

Marvin took it from him and patted the counter. Whizzer sat and scooted to the edge, and Marvin pulled two chairs over for Whizzer to put his feet up on. He leaned down and nosed at Whizzer’s balls and pressed light kisses to Whizzer’s exposed thighs while he lubed up his fingers. When he finally pressed one, and then two, fingers inside, Whizzer gasped and his entire body shuddered in delight. Marvin’s fingers were the perfect size and he knew exactly the right angle and speed to make Whizzer crumble. When Marvin pushed a third finger in and started really fucking him, keeping up a good, fast rhythm, Whizzer’s eyes rolled back and his head lolled on his shoulders. His hand flew to stroke himself in time with Marvin’s thrusts. Marvin kept twisting his fingers around and Whizzer knew he was searching for _that spot_ , and when he finally found it, Whizzer felt his entire body light up from inside. It was like an electric shock every time Marvin’s fingers hit it, and he was reduced to a blubbering, incoherent mess, hoarse moans he didn’t even know he could make being pulled from his throat.

A tingling suddenly spread across Whizzer’s body, making his toes curl and his hands clench, and he knew that a couple more well-placed thrusts of Marvin’s fingers and he was going to come. Marvin hit that spot again and again and Whizzer felt himself topple past the point of no return. His body began to seize up and he was about to come— and then Marvin pulled his fingers out of his hole and tugged Whizzer’s hand off his cock. Now untouched, he came. His cock spasmed painfully and his hole clenched desperately around nothing, and he felt that blinding rush of pleasure coupled with a gnawing, painful feeling that his orgasm had been pulled from him against his will. Marvin was still holding his hands away from his cock, which was weakly blurting out the last dribbles of come, and he writhed on the counter, trying to wrench his hands out of Marvin’s grip and touch himself, but it was no use and he nearly cried in frustration. He had come, but his body still felt like a coiled spring—tense, tight, and wholly unsatisfied. It was as if he hadn’t come at all. 

When Marvin finally let go of his hands, he desperately tried to touch himself, but his cock was extremely sensitive to touch now and it was incredibly painful to try to keep stimulating himself in an effort to salvage his orgasm. He gave up and slumped against the cabinets, exhausted and wrecked. Marvin stepped forward and tried to kiss him but Whizzer pushed him away.

“That was cruel,” Whizzer said.

“It’s payback,” Marvin said, smirking, “for getting me all hot and bothered every morning when you know damn well I can’t do anything about it all day long. Now you know how I feel.”

Whizzer reached down to touch himself again and hissed. “ _Fuck_. I never did anything this mean.”

“I came in the car on the way to work one morning,” Marvin said. “You were grinding on my lap right before I left, and I came in the car, while driving—let me tell you, potholes are murder when you’re turned on—and I couldn’t touch myself or do anything about it because, you know, I was trying not to crash the car. So. Payback.” Whizzer glowered at him and Marvin extended his hand. “Let’s get you down from there.”

Whizzer realized he was still sitting on the edge of the counter, legs splayed, and he took Marvin’s hand and slid off the counter. Marvin carefully untucked the apron and put it back into place. Whizzer leaned on Marvin’s shoulder wearily.

“I don’t know what you were planning on making for breakfast, but I think we should have cereal instead,” Marvin said, putting a hand around his waist and patting his ass lightly.

Whizzer reached down to feel Marvin up quickly. He was hard. “I’m not helping you,” he said, withdrawing his hand. “Not after what you just did.”

Marvin shrugged. “That’s fair.”

“Not this evening either. Don’t you dare think I’m letting you fuck me after this little stunt you pulled just now.”

Marvin laughed and kissed his forehead. “You’ll forgive me eventually.”

Whizzer sighed. “Yeah, I will,” he said, mostly to himself, but Marvin surely caught it.

Marvin left for work more chipper than usual, and Whizzer cursed his back on his way out the door. He had to grudgingly admit he probably did deserve what Marvin did to him that morning after weeks of teasing him every day before work. He was sure that by the time Marvin got home that evening, he’d probably be so desperate for a good orgasm that he’d let Marvin do whatever he wanted. But Marvin didn’t need to know that. 

Driving to work, Marvin absolutely knew it.


End file.
